


Eingesperrt

by drea78



Category: Sport/Fußball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea78/pseuds/drea78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimlich für einen Mannschaftskollegen zu schwärmen, tut ja keinem weh. Höchstens einem selber. Aber was tun, wenn man mit diesem plötzlich ganz allein ist - eingesperrt? Wie hält man sich zurück, wenn man sich plötzlich näher ist, als man es je für möglich gehalten hätte? [Mesut Özil/Philipp Lahm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eingesperrt

 

  
** Word Count: ** 5354

  
**Disclaimer:** Die Spieler und ein großer Teil der Charaktere gehören ausschließlich sich selbst. Es wurden lediglich Namen und einige Grunddaten ausgeliehen, nichts davon hat etwas mit den wirklichen Personen zu tun.

 

_**31\. März 2012** _

 

Länderspielpause.  
Die deutsche Fußballnationalmannschaft hatte sich zu einem zweiwöchigen Trainingslager zur Vorbereitung auf die kommende Europameisterschaft getroffen.  
Bereits seit einer knappen Woche hielten sie sich im Sporthotel Grünberg in Hessen auf.  
Hartes, konzentriertes Training hatte in dieser ersten Woche auf dem Programm gestanden.  
Jeder Spieler brachte hundert Prozent Einsatz.  
Zugleich herrschte eine lockere Stimmung – der Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft war zu jedem Zeitpunkt deutlich zu spüren.  
An diesem späten Samstagnachmittag waren alle 24 Spieler des Kaders in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt worden, da so das Zusammenspiel intensiver trainiert werden konnte.  
Zum Schluss liefen Trainingsspiele vier gegen vier, wobei die Positionen laufend vertauscht wurden.

Mesut Özil ließ sich, genau wie seine Teamkameraden, am Ende des Spiels einfach auf den Rasen fallen.  
Das Training hatte Spaß gemacht, keine Frage. Aber er war richtig erledigt.  
Dennoch grinste er seine Mitstreiter Manuel Neuer, Philipp Lahm und Miroslav Klose an, die neben ihm lagen – alle mindestens genauso fertig wie er selber.  
Aber immerhin hatten sie das Spiel gewonnen, und das allein war es schon Wert gewesen, sich so völlig zu verausgaben.  
Sie waren einfach einen Tick flinker gewesen und hatten sich selbst auf den anderen Positionen gut verkauft.  
Und es hatte auf jeden Fall jede Menge Spaß gemacht.  
Manuel als Stürmer zu sehen, Miro in der Abwehr oder Philipp im Tor…  
Der Gedanke ließ Mesut lächeln.  
Es fiel ja auch sonst auf, dass Phil mit dem jungen Mario Götze der Kleinste im Team war – und der war immerhin noch einen Zentimeter größer -, aber dort im Tor war es wirklich ein lustiger Anblick gewesen.  
Aber ihr Kapitän hatte sich wirklich tapfer geschlagen. Sein Ehrgeiz und Einsatzwille war eben legendär und auch im Training regelmäßig zu sehen.  
Es war etwas, das Mesut bewunderte.

„Na, was ist ihr Schlafmützen?“, lästerte Per Mertesacker. „Training ist vorbei, und ich glaube, Jogi will noch etwas sagen.“  
Nach und nach rappelten sich alle auf.  
Mesut wäre am liebsten noch ein wenig liegen geblieben, aber als Philipp ihm die Hand hinhielt, ließ er sich von dem kleineren Mann hochziehen.  
Ein Prickeln lief durch seinen Körper bei der Berührung ihrer Hände, was ihm ein kleines Seufzen entlockte und ihm einen besorgten Blick seitens des Münchners einbrachte.  
„Alles okay“, versicherte er diesem und folgte den anderen, die schon Richtung Bundestrainer unterwegs waren.  
Es war ja nicht mal gelogen, nicht wirklich.  
Es ging ihm gut, alles lief super.  
Er bekam nur diese lächerliche Schwärmerei für Philipp Lahm nicht in den Griff. Und das schon eine ganze Weile nicht.

Aber im Moment wollte er wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Ausführungen des Trainers, der noch etwas zum Testspiel sagte.  
„So, Jungs, die anderen sind schon fertig und in den Umkleiden. Ihr könnt dann jetzt auch gleich gehen“, meinte Jogi schließlich, als er fertig war mit der Analyse.  
„Aber vorher wollte ich euch noch Bescheid geben, dass das nächste Training erst wieder Montagmorgen stattfindet – Pünktlich um 9 Uhr hier auf dem Platz! Und ich meine pünktlich“, mahnte er. „Aber heute Abend und Morgen habt ihr frei und die Aufgabe lautet: Nichts tun, was auch nur im weitesten Sinne etwas mit Fußball zu tun hat!“  
Erstauntes Gemurmel folgte auf die Worte des Trainers. So etwas aus dessen Mund zu hören, war wirklich außergewöhnlich.  
„Das ist jetzt aber kein vorzeitiger Aprilscherz, oder?“, fragte Bastian Schweinsteiger, ihr Vizekapitän.

Jogi lachte.  
„Nein, Basti, das ist tatsächlich ernst gemeint. Das Testspiel am Donnerstag ist gut gelaufen, und ihr habt letzte Woche hervorragend trainiert. Ich denke, es ich einfach wichtig für uns alle, zwischendurch mal den Kopf frei zu bekommen.“  
„Dann gilt der fußballfreie Sonntag also auch für dich?“, fragte Philipp erstaunt.  
„Richtig, für mich, Hansi und Andi gilt das ebenso. Weshalb du eigentlich die Trainingsunterlagen für mich ins Ausrüstungsbüro bringen könntest, Phil“, antwortete Jogi mit einem Grinsen.  
„Okay“, stimmte der Kapitän zu und ließ sich die Ordner geben, in denen die Trainingsergebnisse und – Analysen vermerkt wurden, und die Jogi beinahe immer und überall mit sich herum schleppte.  
Während Philipp sich auf den Weg zum Ausrüstungsgebäude machte, gingen die anderen Spieler in Richtung der Umkleiden.  
„Würdest du noch die Bälle und den Rest der Ausrüstung wegbringen?“, hielt ihn Jogi jedoch auf.  
Mesut nickte und machte sich widerspruchslos an die Arbeit.  
Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn es nachher beim Duschen nicht mehr ganz so voll war.

Allzu viel war nicht zu tun, und so machte sich Mesut nur wenige Minuten später auf den Weg und folgte Philipp, der noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Das Ausrüstungsgebäude lag in der Mitte der Sportplätze, separat von Umkleiden und der großen Turnhalle, über die das Sporthotel ebenfalls verfügte.  
Es war ein hohes Backsteingebäude, etwa zwanzig Meter lang und sechs Meter breit und war von oben bis unten voll gestopft mit Sport Equipment. Es war so ziemlich alles vorhanden, was das Sportlerherz begehrte.  
Im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes gab es zudem noch ein gut ausgestattetes Büro.

Mesut verstaute die Bälle an ihrem vorhergesehenen Platz und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass Philipp auch noch da war.  
Ein wenig neugierige, was der Kapitän so lange im Büro machte, ging er auf die Tür des kleinen Raumes zu.  
Der Münchener saß an dem großen Schreibtisch und machte sich scheinbar einige Notizen.  
„Was machst du denn noch?“, fragte er neugierig und lachte leise, als Philipp erschrocken und irgendwie auch ertappt zusammen zuckte.  
Er ging zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der davor stand.  
„Ich komme gleich nach“, meinte der kleinere Mann jedoch nur und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Als er jedoch keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen, seufzte dieser und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, worüber du reden möchtest, Mesut?“  
„Hast du irgendwelche Geheimnisse?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage.  
Er war einfach neugierig, redete er sich ein. Es hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich einfach nicht helfen konnte und die Nähe des Älteren suchte.  
„Du gibst sowieso keine Ruhe, bis du es weißt, oder?“, meinte Philipp, lächelte aber.  
Mesut zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Ich plane eigentlich nur eine kleine Party“, erklärte der Münchener. „Manuels Geburtstag konnten wir ja eigentlich gar nicht richtig feiern, weil am nächsten Tag das Spiel war. Und da Sami am Mittwoch Geburtstag hat, dachte ich, dass wir einfach für beide zusammen etwas organisieren.“

Die Idee war klasse und außerdem ziemlich nett. Es zeigte wieder einmal, dass sich Philipp nicht nur Gedanken über sie als Fußballspieler machte, sondern auch über die Menschen, die sie waren. Und gerade Manuel und Sami feierten sehr gerne – aber wer tat das nicht.  
„Ich kann dir helfen, du brauchst so was doch nicht ganz alleine zu machen“, bot er sich an.  
„Es soll aber eine Überraschung werden“, meinte Philipp.  
„Na klar“, antwortete er etwas beleidigt. „Glaubst du etwa, ich kann meinen Mund nicht halten?“  
„Na ja, man weiß ja nie, was dir so raus rutscht“, neckte der Ältere ihn.  
Mesut rollte mit den Augen und beschloss, darauf nichts zu sagen.  
„Na, dann mach mal die Tür zu, nicht dass noch jemand hier reinplatzt und die Überraschung verdirbt.“

********

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie eine Liste erstellt, was sie für die Party besorgen und erledigen mussten.  
Philipp wollte auch die Familien der beiden Geburtstagskinder einladen und die Frauen bzw. Freundinnen der anderen Spieler.  
Er hatte die Sache längst mit Jogi abgeklärt, und dieser war auch einverstanden gewesen, solange sie die Organisation selbst übernahmen und dafür sorgten, dass die Feierei im Rahmen blieb.  
Aber das schien kein Problem zu sein, Philipp hatte ja dank seiner Stiftung Übung in solchen Dingen.  
Nachdem dieser ihm erklärt hatte, was noch alles zu tun war, hatte er sich einverstanden erklärt, einen Teil der Telefongespräche mit den Familien zu übernehmen, damit der Münchner nicht den kompletten Abend damit verbringen musste.

„So, aber jetzt lass uns erstmal zum Hotel zurück gehen“, schlug Philipp vor und machte den Block zu, auf dem er seine Notizen gemacht hatte. „Ich freu mich auf eine Dusche.“  
Mesut nickte zustimmend und stand auf.  
Er hatte total vergessen, dass sie noch immer ihre verschwitzten Trainingsklamotten anhatten.  
„Vielleicht kannst du mir die Telefonsliste noch eben kopieren, dann fange ich vor dem Abendessen schon einmal an, ein paar Leute anzurufen“, sagte er und deutete auf den Kopierer, der auf einer Anrichte stand.  
„Geht nicht“, antwortete dieser. „Der Strom für den Computer und alle anderen Geräte muss von der Rezeption aus frei geschaltet werden. Die wollen wohl nicht, dass die Sachen jeder wahllos benutzen kann. Selbst das Licht funktioniert nur dann.“

Mesut rollte mit den Augen. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie in diesem Hotel ein wenig paranoid. Das Ausrüstungsgebäude war schon mit einer Stahltür verschlossen und alle Fenster waren schmal und hoch oben unter der Decke angebracht.  
Obwohl das vielleicht auch nur so war, damit man mehr in dem Raum lagern konnte.  
Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihre Geräte aber auch nur vor dem unsachgemäßen Gebrauch vorwitziger Jugendliche schützen. Denn so weit er wusste, kamen auch ziemlich oft Jugendmannschaften ins Sporthotel.  
Er wollte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, sondern freute sich jetzt ebenfalls auf eine heiße, entspannende Dusche. Und so folgte er Philipp schnell aus dem Büro, der bereits auf dem Weg zum einzigen Ausgang war.

Dort angekommen griff er zuerst nach der Klinke und wollte schwungvoll die Tür öffnen, um Philipp dann den Vortritt zu lassen – doch nichts geschah.  
Irritiert blickte er einen Moment auf die Tür, bevor er es erneut versuchte. Mit demselben Ergebnis.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte sein Teamkollege verwundert.  
Er rüttelte am Türgriff. Nichts.  
„Abgeschlossen“, antwortete er tonlos.  
„Wie, abgeschlossen?“  
Jetzt packte Philipp die Klinke und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen – natürlich ohne Erfolg.  
Sprachlos starrten sie sich an.  
„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein“, sprach der kleinere Mann seine Gedanken aus.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“, fragte er selber. „Du hast nicht zufällig dein Handy mit, oder?“  
Eine Antwort darauf bekam er nicht, war aber auch eine blöde Frage gewesen.  
„Und im Büro das Telefon?“, war seine nächste Idee.  
„Nein, das gleiche wie mit dem Kopierer…“

Resigniert ließ Mesut sich auf den Boden sinken.  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte.  
„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die anderen uns vermissen“, meinte Philipp, während er sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Aber wir haben frei, also auch keine Anwesenheitspflicht beim Abendessen“, erwiderte er resigniert.  
Das bedeutete, dass sie vielleicht jemand vermissen würde – aber eine Garantie gab es dafür nicht.  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie unangenehm die verschwitzte Sportkleidung war. Sie hatten nicht einmal ihre Jacken drüber gezogen. Warum auch? Es war ja draußen im Sonnenschein recht warm gewesen.  
Nachts allerdings wurde es schon noch ziemlich kühl. Geheizt war das Gebäude auch nicht. Wenn sie also tatsächlich die Nacht hier verbringen mussten, konnte es ziemlich unangenehm werden.

„Scheiße“, meinte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies wirklich passieren konnte.  
Wenn sie Pech hatten, würden sie vielleicht sogar zwei Nächte hier verbringen. Je nachdem, was ihre Mannschaftskollegen so unternahmen. Bestimmt würden sie in Grüppchen unterwegs sein – und damit stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es eventuell nicht auffiel. Schließlich war nicht vorgesehen, dass sie sich alle noch einmal irgendwo versammelten.  
„Zumindest werden wir nicht verdursten – im Büro ist schließlich diese Miniküchenzeile mit Spüle, und außerdem ist im WC auch noch ein Waschbecken“, murmelte Philipp neben ihm.  
Er schnaubte.  
Das war wirklich ein schwacher Trost. Der Münchener warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Eine Weile saßen sie dann schweigend nebeneinander, keiner von ihnen schien zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollten.  
Es war aber auch eine dumme Situation, in die sie da geraten waren.  
Mesut wollte zu gerne wissen, wer sie eigentlich eingeschlossen hatte und demjenigen mal kräftig seine Meinung sagen.  
Er wusste nämlich wirklich nicht, wie er die Zeit alleine mit Philipp überstehen sollte, ohne diesem zu verraten, dass er auf ihn stand.  
Und was zum Teufel sollten sie überhaupt die ganze Zeit tun hier drin?  
Sein Blick wanderte durch das Gebäude.  
Auf einer Seite standen zwei Wagen mit Turnmatten, daneben Böcke und Leitern. An der Wand hingen verschiedene Netze mit Bällen aller Art und Tennis-, Squash- und Badmintonschlägern. In einem Schrank waren Hockeyschläger und die zugehörige Schutzausrüstung, die man wahrscheinlich ausleihen konnte. Zudem gab es Seile und Kletterausrüstungen.  
Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Vorrichtung, die sechs Kajaks stapelte, daneben waren Doppelpaddel untergebracht – klar, in der Nähe gab es einen Fluss.  
Außerdem gab es Laufhindernisse und einen ziemlich großen Schrank, der bis zur Decke ging. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da drin war.  
Aber im Grunde war das auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

Nichts von diesen Sachen würde ihnen den Aufenthalt hier drin irgendwie angenehmer machen – von den Matten mal abgesehen. So würden sie zumindest nicht auf dem Boden schlafen müssen, wenn sie wirklich vorher niemand befreite.  
Mesut seufzte.  
Irgendwie war diese Situation Himmel und Hölle zugleich.  
Er suchte ja Philipps Nähe, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber eigentlich hatte er es lieber, wenn sie nicht alleine waren, denn dann war die Gefahr geringern, dass er sich irgendwie verriet.  
Und jetzt waren sie nicht nur alleine, sondern konnten auch nicht viel anderes machen, als sich entweder anzuschweigen – was Philipp sicher seltsam vorkäme - oder miteinander zu reden – wobei er aufpassen musste, was er sagte.  
Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass der Ältere von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr.

„Na, komm“, unterbrach Philipp schließlich seine Gedanken. „Wir sollten uns mal umsehen, ob es hier irgendwelche Klamotten gibt, die wir anziehen können. Langsam wird es echt kalt in den verschwitzen Sachen.“  
Der Kapitän zupfte an seinem Trikot und verzog dabei das Gesicht.  
„Hast Recht“, stimmte Mesut zu und stand auf.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem großen Schrank und warfen einen Blick hinein.  
Dieser war total voll gestopft, unter anderem auch mit Trikots und Hosen aller art.  
Doch als er ein Trikot in die Hände nahm, stellte er fest, dass dieses ziemlich klein war – er zumindest würde nicht hinein passen.  
Philipp neben ihm hielt eine Hose in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da pass selbst ich nicht rein“, meinte dieser mit einem Seufzen.  
„Sicher?“, neckte er den Kleineren. „Du könntest es doch mal versuchen.“  
„Witzig, Mesut, wirklich…“

Sie legten die Sachen wieder in die Regale und sahen die Etiketten durch, ob nicht doch größere Kleidungsstücke dabei waren, aber sie hatten kein Glück.  
Schließlich schlossen sie den Schrank wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro, um dort ebenfalls nachzusehen.  
Die kleine Anrichte, auf dem der Drucker stand, enthielt nur Büromaterial. In den Schreibtischschubladen war ebenso wenig zu finden wie in den Schänken der Küchenzeile.  
Schließlich gab es nur noch einen Schrank, in dem Mesut dann immerhin zwei dünne Decken fand, die er triumphierend in die Höhe hielt.

********

Auf Philipps Vorschlag hin hatten sie schließlich ihre Trainingssachen ausgezogen und im Büro aufgehängt, damit sie besser trocknen konnten.  
Nur die Schuhe hatten sie angelassen.  
Anschließend hatten sie sich in die Decken gewickelt, um sich richtig aufzuwärmen.  
Mesut hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als seinen Teamkameraden zu mustern – und war in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen.  
Das Bild war aber auch zu göttlich: Fußballschuhe, nackte Beine und dann die Decke.  
„Du siehst nicht besser aus“, hatte Philipp nur gemeint und ihn angegrinst.  
Gut, dass sie keiner so sehen konnte – dieser Anblick hätte mit Sicherheit ausgereicht, damit sie bis an ihr Lebensende gnadenlos verspottet worden wären.

Anschließend waren sie durch das Gebäude gestreift, dass ihnen längst nicht mehr so groß wie vorher vorkam.  
Philipp hatte noch einmal probiert die Tür zu öffnen – und dann verlegen mit den Achseln gezuckt.  
Eine Zeit lang hatten sie dann gemeinsam vor der Reihe der schmalen Fenster, die in etwa dreieinhalb Metern Höhe unter der Decke waren, gestanden und überlegt, ob wohl einer von ihnen da durch passen könnte.  
Sie waren zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es bei Philipp klappen könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie sogar irgendwie erreichen können – schließlich stand hier genug Zeug herum. Die Frage war, was er tun sollte, wenn er oben angekommen war. Immer vorausgesetzt, die Fenster ließen sich tatsächlich öffnen und er könnte hindurch kommen.  
Es wäre einfach zu riskant, hinunter zu springen.  
Und um Hilfe rufen würde sicher genauso wenig bringen – immerhin war es Samstagabend, da lief um diese Zeit niemand mehr auf dem Trainingsgelände herum. Und das Hotel war einfach zu weit weg, als dass sie von da jemand hätte hören können.

Schließlich hatten sie sich resigniert mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass sie hier wohl übernachten würden.  
Philipp hatte dann vorgeschlagen, einfach schlafen zu gehen, um die Nacht möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
Also hatten sie sich die Turnmatten auf den Boden gelegt und versucht, es sich bequem zu machen.  
Mesut hatte jedoch bereits nach weniger als fünf Minuten festgestellt, dass die Decke nicht ausreichte, um sie als Unterlage für die kalten Matten zu nehmen und sich außerdem noch ausreichend damit zuzudecken.  
Auch Philipp schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
Trotzdem hatten sie eine ganze Weile zitternd dagelegen.

„Das ist totaler Unsinn, so geht es nicht“, hatte der Ältere dann schließlich gemeint.  
Mesut wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Dennoch lag ihm ein Protest auf der Zunge, als dieser ihm dann genau das vorschlug, was ihm selber bereits in den Sinn gekommen war, was er aber unter allen Umständen hatte vermeiden wollen.  
Ohne auf dessen Vorschlag einzugehen, war er aufgestanden, ins Büro gegangen und hatte festgestellt, dass ihre Sachen immer noch nicht trocken waren.  
Eine Weile hatte er dagestanden und versucht, seine überstrapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen.  
Aber schließlich hatte er sich seinem Schicksal gefügt – was blieb ihm auch anders übrig?

Als er zurückkam, hatte Philipp seine Decke bereits als Unterlage ausgebreitet, stand nackt da und wartete.  
Mesut hatte seinen Blick gemieden, sich wortlos hingelegt und die Decke über sie ausgebreitet, nachdem der Ältere sich hingelegt hatte.  
Und so hatten sie stocksteif nebeneinander gelegen. Bis Philipp näher an ihn heran gerückt war, mit der Bemerkung, dass ihnen nur auf diese Weise, die Körperwärme des anderen helfen würde.

********

Mesut hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie nun schon so nah beieinander lagen.  
Es war inzwischen beinahe ganz dunkel im Raum – nur noch ganz schwaches Licht kam durch die Fenster hindurch.  
Irgendwann hatte Philipp einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn noch näher an sich gezogen.  
Er spürte die Wärme des Münchners an seiner Seite, dessen nackte Haut an die seine gepresst.  
Und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, an etwas anderes zu denken, er schaffte es nicht.  
Er spürte Philipp überdeutlich neben sich.  
Dessen Wärme, die Muskeln und den Atem, der über seine Haut strich.  
Seine Phantasie drohte, mit ihm durchging.  
Zu sehr wünschte er sich, sie würden aus freiem Willen hier so liegen. Würden mehr tun, als nur dazuliegen.

Er spürte, wie sich in seinen unteren Regionen etwas zu regen begann, und er konnte ein Aufstöhnen gerade noch so verhindern.  
Es war schlimm genug, wenn er den Anderen unter der Dusche und beim Umziehen sah.  
Jetzt waren sie sich so nah, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und natürlich reagierte sein Körper darauf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
Er gab sich Mühe, nicht verkrampft zu wirken, versuchte seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken – alles erfolglos.  
Stattdessen sehnte sich alles in ihm danach, sich einfach zu dem kleineren Mann umzudrehen und ihn zu küssen.  
Instinktiv drehte er sich ein wenig und sein Schwanz berührte Philipps Oberschenkel, weshalb er sogleich erschrocken innehielt.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und angehaltenem Atem lauschte er in die Dunkelheit.

‚Vielleicht schläft er schon’, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Bestimmt hat er nichts gemerkt’, versuchte er sich einzureden.  
Und langsam entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig, als nichts geschah – der Münchener nichts sagte.  
„Mesut?“, kam es dann jedoch von dem Älteren, gerade als er gewagt hatte, wieder zu atmen.  
Er konnte nicht antworten.  
„Hast du etwa eine Erektion?“  
Es war nur geflüstert, aber mehr als direkt – er hätte beinahe aufgelacht, weil er das Philipp gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
Aber es war ihm viel zu peinlich, und so schluckte er das Lachen hinunter und wünschte sich stattdessen, der Erdboden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.  
Was zum Teufel sollte er darauf antworten?

„Liegt es daran, dass du lange keinen Sex mehr hattest, dass ein Mann neben dir liegt oder dass ich es bin?“  
Verdammt.  
Wo war der immer diplomatische und korrekte Philipp Lahm hin?  
Wieso fragte dieser ihn das so direkt? Warum ignorierte der das nicht einfach und stellte sich schlafend? War es ihm denn gar nicht unangenehm?  
In Mesuts Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos.  
Am liebsten wollte er einfach aufspringen, sich irgendwo verkriechen und dem Münchner aus dem Weg gehen.  
Aber wohin sollte er hier schon gehen? Immerhin waren sie eingeschlossen.  
Er könnte sich höchstens ins Büro zurückziehen.

Plötzlich entschlossen rückte er von dem Älteren ab, um aufzustehen.  
Doch eine Hand packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf.  
„Wo willst du denn hin? Ist viel zu kalt, wenn du aufstehst“, meinte Philipp und zog ihn wieder ganz nahe heran.  
Diesmal konnte Mesut ein Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern.  
„Phil…“, flüsterte er, brach aber sofort wieder ab.  
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte doch nicht zugeben, dass er schon seit längerer Zeit in den Münchner verschossen war.

„Wenn ich mir was aussuchen dürfte… würde ich mir wünschen, dass… es wegen mir ist…“  
Die Worte kamen leise und sehr zögernd, beinahe ängstlich.  
Mesut brauchte einen Moment, um sie wirklich zu begreifen.  
Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf, so dass er Philipp ansehen konnte, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nicht alles erkennen konnte – ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen so an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt, dass er mehr als nur Umrisse wahrnahm.  
Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah total unsicher aus, obwohl seine Worte vor einigen Momenten noch so direkt und mutig gewesen waren.  
„Ist das dein ernst?“, fragte Mesut ihn, immer noch ein wenig ungläubig. „Heißt das, du…“  
Er traute sich nicht, weiter zu sprechen.  
„Ich stehe schon immer auf Männer“, antwortete Philipp mit einem Achselzucken. „Dass ich auf dich stehe, gebe ich nur zu, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du mich dafür nicht umbringst…“

Er konnte es diesmal nicht verhindern und lachte leise.  
„Ich… träume schon eine Weile davon, dass du so etwas sagst – aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich passieren könnte“, gab er ehrlich zu.  
Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich rapide, seit dieses ungewöhnliche und völlig unerwartete Gespräch begonnen hatte.  
Als Philipp ihn bei seinen Worten nun ehrlich anlächelte, hatte sein Herz sogar einen kleinen Aussetzer, um dann noch einmal schneller weiter zu schlagen.  
Ihre Blicke hatten sich ineinander verfangen, waren jetzt offen und ehrlich.  
Und schließlich gab Mesut sich einfach einen Ruck – er beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Philipps berührten.  
Erst war es nur ein kurze, sanfte Berührung, doch dann wurden sie mutiger.  
Als ihre Zungen sich leicht berührten, hatte Mesut das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper stände unter Strom.  
Das war einfach so viel besser, als jede seiner Vorstellungen.

Schließlich lösten sie den Kuss, beide heftig atmend.  
Er rückte noch ein wenig näher an Philipp heran, legte einen Arm über dessen Bauch und lächelte, als dieser wohlig aufseufzte.  
Doch dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihn stutzen ließ.  
„Sag mal, Phil“, meinte er leise und etwas unsicher. Schließlich hatten sie sich gerade erst einmal geküsst, und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nicht mit seiner Frage zu weit gehen würde. „Wenn du schwul bist, wie kam es denn dann dazu, dass du heiraten wolltest? War das der Grund, dass die Hochzeit geplatzt ist?“  
Philipps Arm legte sich ebenfalls um seine Körpermitte und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich habe die Notbremse gezogen, als wir aus Südafrika wiederkamen“, meinte er dann leise. „Besser wäre gewesen, wie hätten uns gar nicht erst verlobt. Aber Claudi wollte mir helfen. Wir dachten, es wäre der richtige Schritt, damit niemand merken würde, dass ich schwul bin. Es war sogar ihr Vorschlag mit der Hochzeit.“  
„Sie wusste also davon?“  
„Natürlich!“, antwortete er vehement. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin und hat sich irgendwann angeboten, als meine Alibifreundin aufzutreten. So konnten wir Zeit miteinander verbringen, und ich musste keine unangenehmen Fragen beantworten, warum ich so lange Single bin – war die perfekte Lösung.“  
„Und wie kam es dann zu der Verlobung?“  
Er war einfach neugierig, musste er zugeben, denn er hatte sich schon oft Gedanken darüber gemacht. Schließlich war das damals eine ziemlich große Schlagzeile gewesen, dass der Kapitän der Nationalmannschaft seine Hochzeit so kurz vor dem Termin platzen ließ. Auch wenn es die Leute eigentlich nichts anging, hatte dieser sich eine ganze Menge anhören müssen danach.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, wie wir eigentlich auf die Idee kamen“, erzählte Philipp mit einem Achselzucken. „Aber Claudi wollte sowieso erst einmal noch eine Weile arbeiten, bevor sie eine Familie gründen wollte. Sie hatte keinen Freund und da war auch niemand, den sie näher kennen lernen wollte. Und ich habe mir fest vorgenommen mit spätestens zweiunddreißig Jahren meine Karriere zu beenden. Danach ist es mir dann egal, wer herausfindet, dass ich schwul bin. Wir wollten die Zeit bis dahin überbrücken. So kämen bei mir keine Fragen auf, und sie hätte nach der Scheidung ein gutes Startkapital bekommen – wir wollten ja einen Ehevertrag machen -, um sorgenfrei zu leben…“  
„Klingt doch ganz vernünftig“, sagte Mesut, als der Ältere nicht weiter redete.  
„Mir kam nur irgendwann in den Sinn, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich doch vorher verliebt – das wäre doch nicht fair gewesen, wenn sie dann in einer Ehe mit mir fest gehangen hätte. Ich hatte plötzlich einfach das Gefühl, dass es keine gute Idee ist, und dass wir damit vielleicht unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Und das war es dann irgendwie auch nicht wert.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
Mesut konnte Philipps Entscheidungen verstehen. Er hatte selber auch schon Alibifreundinnen gehabt.  
Es machte das Leben mit der Öffentlichkeit einfacher, das Privatleben aber oft auch komplizierter.  
Man musste sich halt irgendwie damit arrangieren. Die Option, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu outen hatte er bisher nicht in Betracht gezogen. Das Risiko war ihm einfach zu groß. Mit der Toleranz der Menschen war es nicht immer weit her, wenn es darauf ankam – und Fußballfans waren sowieso ziemlich extrem.  
Auch Philipp hatte diese Möglichkeit offensichtlich für sich ausgeschlossen.

„Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden oder nachdenken, ja?“, bat der Münchner schließlich und unterbrach damit seine Überlegungen.  
„Okay“, stimmte er zu. „Ich wüsste da mit unserer Zeit sowieso etwas viel besseres anzufangen“, fügte er dann keck hinzu, was dem Älteren ein Lachen entlockte.  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte dieser nach. „Und was könnte das sein?“  
„Na, das zum Beispiel“, antwortete Mesut, und presste gleich darauf seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren, während seine rechte Hand aufreizend über dessen Bauch wanderte.  
Plötzlich verspürte er nicht mehr die geringste Zurückhaltung. Schließlich hatte Philipp praktisch zugegeben, dass die Anziehung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Angenehme Schauer rannen über seinen Rücken, als auch Philipps Hände über seinen Körper wanderten und ihre Zungen einen heftigen Kampf miteinander ausfochten.  
Er schob sein Bein zwischen die Knie des Älteren, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Seiten und stöhnte auf, als dessen Hände über seine Brustwarzen strichen.  
Seine Erregung nahm augenblicklich um einiges zu, und er hatte bereits jetzt das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen zu können.  
Aber Philipp, der inzwischen halb unter ihm lag, schien es auch nicht anders zu gehen, denn er atmete sehr heftig und seine untere Region war ebenso eindeutig mit dem einverstanden, was sie hier taten, wie seine eigene.

Mesut löste den Kuss, um den Münchner anzusehen, dann rückte er noch ein wenig mehr über den kleineren Mann, so dass ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben, und hielt einen Moment den Atem an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Er könnte sofort kommen, wenn er es zuließ – aber er wollte diesen Moment auskosten.  
Sein Blick wanderte über Philipps Gesicht; die geröteten Wangen, die geschwollenen Lippen und blieb bei den blauen Augen hängen, die ihn intensiv musterten.  
Er lächelte, beugte sich wieder hinunter, und…

„Phil? Mesut? Seit ihr hier?“

********

Eben noch war Mesut auf einer Welle der Lust geschwommen, im nächsten Augenblick erstarrte er.  
Da hatte sie jemand gerufen. Das hatte er sich doch nicht nur eingebildet, oder?  
Vielleicht war das alles auch nur einer seiner seltsamen Träume gewesen?  
Aber nein, er spürte den Körper unter sich, sah Philipps Gesicht vor sich.  
Dieser sah ebenso perplex aus, wie er selber vermutlich.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Noch ehe er wirklich begriffen hatte, dass sie erwischt und hier in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Situation gefunden worden waren, machte sich Panik in ihm breit.

„Oh, wow… Phil?“  
Die Stimme war inzwischen näher gekommen.  
Mesut wagte es nicht, einen Blick zu riskieren, um herauszufinden, wer sie gefunden hatte. Er wollte lieber fliehen, einfach weglaufen.  
Doch Philipp hielt ihn fest, und im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er ja auch völlig nackt war. So bedeckte wenigstens die Decke ein Teil von ihnen.  
Ein irgendwie erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr dem kleineren Mann, der noch immer unter ihm lag, und verwirrte ihn noch mehr.  
„Keine Sorge, Mesut, es ist Basti“, flüsterte dieser dann.  
Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Das sollte ihn jetzt beruhigen, oder was?

Noch immer war er wie erstarrt, konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte.  
Als er ein leises Lachen hörte, wandte er den Kopf dann doch um.  
Die Tür des Gebäudes stand offen und ließ schwaches Licht hinein.  
Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand tatsächlich Bastian Schweinsteiger, der die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt hatte und sie angrinste.  
Mesut starrte ihn an.  
Zumindest schien der Münchner nicht irgendwie peinlich berührt zu sein oder abgestoßen. Stattdessen hatte er an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, offensichtlich auch noch seinen Spaß.  
‚Wunderbar’, dachte er säuerlich.  
Und fragte sich, ob Morgen wohl die ganze Mannschaft wissen würde, dass Mesut Özil und Philipp Lahm im Ausrüstungsgebäude herum gemacht hatten.

Er verstand überhaupt nicht, wie Philipp in dieser prekären Situation so gelassen bleiben konnte.  
Ein Blick auf ihn zeigte ihm sogar, dass dieser inzwischen ebenso grinste wie Bastian.  
Abrupt setzte er sich auf, wobei es ihm völlig egal war, dass er gar nichts anhatte.  
Immerhin hatte Bastian ihn schon nackt gesehen – nach jedem Training oder Spiel unter der Dusche.  
Und seine Erektion war sowieso längst Geschichte.  
„Was…?“, stotterte er, nicht sicher, ob er nur verwirrt war, oder vielleicht auch sauer.  
Philipp setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf, griff seine Hand und strich beruhigend darüber.  
„Basti weiß, dass ich schwul bin, er hat kein Problem damit“, erklärte er dann. „Es ist also alles in Ordnung.“  
Sein Blick wanderte erneut zum Co-Kapitän. Es sah wirklich nicht so aus, als gäbe es ein Problem. Allerdings war die Situation immer noch mehr als peinlich, und er hatte das Gefühl, er lief gerade rot an im Gesicht.

„Jetzt wirst du uns die nächsten hundert Jahre damit aufziehen, nicht wahr?“, meinte Philipp dann an Bastian gewandt, der sie immer noch grinsend ansah.  
„Natürlich“, kam auch prompt die Antwort.  
„Ich hab’s gewusst“, seufzte der Älter, stand auf, verschwand dann ohne jede Scham im Büro und tauchte kurz darauf mit ihren Klamotten wieder auf.  
„Seit einfach froh, dass ich es war, der euch gefunden hat“, meinte Bastian dann, und jetzt war sein Gesicht plötzlich ernst.  
Philipp nickte nur, ebenso wie er selber.  
So locker, wie der Münchner die ganze Sache nahm, würde er sich sicher nicht beschweren.  
Plötzlich war er einfach nur erleichtert, als ihm klar wurde, dass keine Konsequenzen folgen würden. Mit ein paar Neckereien würde er sicher gut leben können.  
In ein paar Jahren konnte er vielleicht sogar darüber lachen.

Er fing die Sachen auf, die Philipp ihm zuwarf und zog sich an.  
Bastian wartete, half ihnen dann, die Decken und Matten zusammen zu räumen, und dann gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude heraus.  
Mesut stellte fest, als sie dir Tür hinter sich abschlossen, dass er die Nacht gerne dort verbracht hätte. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Nun würde er stattdessen alleine in seinem Bett liegen und wahrscheinlich vor Sehnsucht vergehen.  
„Hey“, meinte Philipp und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
„Denk daran, dass ein Bett so viel bequemer ist“, flüsterte dieser ihm zu. „Und außerdem können wir die Tür da von innen abschließen“, meinte er dann etwas lauter, so dass Bastian ihn auch hören konnte.  
Sie bekamen ein weiteres Grinsen zur Antwort.  
Dann brachen die beiden Münchner in Gelächter aus.  
Diesmal lachte Mesut mit.


End file.
